Alrick Grimm
A player character in Tax Collection Simulator. Background: Raised an orphan in a mountain border chapel as an alter boy, Alrick learned the value in strength of both body and faith with endless tales of Greenskin attack from all who sought refuge in the holy sanctuary. It was only a matter of time until the stories he feared in the night became a reality, night goblins came down to the foothills and set his home alight distracting the local guard long enough for a pack of their larger brethren to descend uninhibited on the local populace. By the time the knights of Ulric arrived his home was in ashes and the populace slaughtered, few civilians survived and he remained the last of the clergy. Orphaned for the second time all he had left was his faith to Sigmar and a new life far from the border at the Cathedral in Altdorf. In his years of training and ascension in the cult of Sigmar he had a yearning fire burning in his heart, guilty while safe in the Empire's capital he longed to bring relief to those suffering as he did along the border, only finding solace in his loss when in pursuit of martial discipline and growing in strength knowing that one day he may use it to bring Sigmar's light to the darkest reaches of his homeland. Description: Broad shouldered and thick of muscle Alrick would be menacing were it not for his worn-yet-kind face, typically found adorned in his frayed holy robes and engraved breastplate while on pilgrimage spreading the good word of Sigmar. When outside of his sacred duties his attire consists of simple sack-cloth clothing and a hempen cord keeping it together, simply by choice rather then an ascetic oath Alrick holds no desire for material wealth or power instead looking only to protect those he sees as his flock within the empire. After an unfortunate encounter with a Crypt Horror a long gruesome scar stretches across his chest from side to side where he was clawed by the beast. Ambitions Short Term: * Recruit soldiers from nearby villages to serve in the east. * Defeat a foe deemed an enemy of Sigmar. * Teach Meinnard how to defend himself properly. * Equip followers for the upcoming War season. Long Term: * Improve the smaller communities surrounding Leicheberg. * Establish a larger following of Sigmar in Stirland * Engage in battle with the Greenskin Menace to the east. Attributes Homeland: Imperial Borderlands, later Altdorf Demeanor: Zealous Motivation: Shepard the weak and faithful. Momentos: Brass Cross Necklace, Iron Circlet. Wounds: 19/19 Fate/Fortune: 4/4 Resolve/Resilience: 2/2 Advantage: Equipment: Breastplate: Encumbrance 2 (3), Impenetrable, Weak-points Chainmail: Encumbrance 5 (4), Flexible Leather: Encumberance 0 Encumbrance: 8/10 Prayers Blessings: Blessing of Battle * Range: 6 yards * Target: 1 * Duration: 6 rounds Your target gains +10 WS. Blessing of Courage * Range: 6 yards * Target: 1 * Duration: 6 rounds Your target gains +10 Willpower. Blessing of Hardiness * Range: 6 yards * Target: 1 * Duration: 6 rounds Your target gains +10 Toughness. Blessing of Might * Range: 6 yards * Target: 1 * Duration: 6 rounds Your target gains +10 Strength. Blessing of Protection * Range: 6 yards * Target: 1 * Duration: 6 rounds Enemies must make a Average (+20) Willpower Test to attack your target as shame wells within for considering violence. If they fail, they must choose a different target, or a different Action. Blessing of Righteousness * Range: 6 yards * Target: 1 * Duration: 6 rounds Your target’s weapon counts as Magical. Miracles: Sigmar’s Fiery Hammer * Range: You * Target: You * Duration: Fellowship Bonus Rounds You chant benedictions of Sigmar’s might. If wielding a warhammer, it counts as Magical, deals +Fellowship Bonus Damage, and any target struck receives the Ablaze and Prone Conditions. Skills * Animal Care (Int) * Charm (Fel) +5 * Cool (Will) +10 * Dodge (Agi) +10 * Endurance (Toug) +10 * Entertain (Speeches) (Fel) +5 * Evaluate (Int) +3 * Gossip (Fel) +5 * Haggle (Fel) +1 * Heal (Int) +10 * Intimidate (Fel) * Language (Battle) (Int) +1 * Leadership (Fel) +10 * Lore (Reikland) (Int) +5 * Lore (Theology) (Int) +5 * Melee (Two Handed) (Ws) +10 * Melee (Basic) (Ws) +1 * Ranged (Thrown) (Bs) * Pray (Fel) +15 * Trade (Blacksmith) (Dex) +10 Talents & Traits: * Bless (Sigmar) * Invoke (Sigmar's Fiery Hammer) * Craftsman (Blacksmith) * Doomed * Linguistics * Read/Write * Suave * Very Resilient Trappings: * Breastplate * Chainmail Coat x2 * Chainmail Chausses x2 * Chainmail Coif * Leather Skullcap * Religious Symbol (Silver Hammer Emblem) * Religious Book (Sigmar) * Lantern * 7 Hours of Lamp Oil * 5 Days Cured Meat * Robes * Simple Clothes * Winter Clothes * Warm Cloak * Workshop (Sigmar's Anvil) and House in Leichburg Zealots Rallied: 2+Small Village+ Leather Pouch * 12 Pennies * 9 Silver Pieces * 2 Gold Pieces Weapons: Warhammer, Large Shield, Hand Hammer, Dagger Consumables: Ammo: Corruption Points: 0 Sin Points: 0 EXP: 105 Total EXP: 1940 Category:PC Category:Human Category:Griffin Category:WFRPG